The Road Ahead
by born-on-sunday
Summary: Chris is completely out of the picture, so life should be getting better right? COMPLETE
1. A Broken Heart For Sale

**Okay... \ something just wasn't right about the other sequel I started. So I started over, and this time, hopefully, I'll be able to see where I'm going. Once again I present to you,_ The Road Ahead_**.

Dateline: January 10th 2001.

"Wow." Sookie said. "You're really not going to go through with it?"

"I can't." Lorelai replied.

"But I thought you loved him." Sookie responded, her heart sounding somewhat broken.

"I do love him." Lorelai looked down "But I'm not ready to marry him. Sookie I know this will sound crazy, but I wonder, would Chris really stab Luke? What if... What if Luke killed him just to make sure he put an end to everything. Even though he may have had the best of intentions, I cant marry a murderer."

"Oh hun, I don't know. I mean I don't think Luke is a bad person, but sometimes people do tend to get a little crazy and do things." Sookie frowned at how bad her response was.

"So you think he may have killed Chris on purpose?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie shrugged "I really don't know." She replied sadly.

"Until, I'm sure." Lorelai began. "I can't marry him."

"When are you going to tell him? Sookie inquired.

"Tonight." Lorelai replied.

Later that night Lorelai and Luke went to Chinese restaurant. Lorelia had acted somewhat odd, but then again Lorelai was an odd person. Luke walked in oblivious to Lorelai's plan.

"So," Luke smiled. "How's the cheese waun tauns?"

"Good." Lorelai replied. "Nice and soft." she fake smiled.

"You alright?" Luke asked. "Feeling bad tonight?."

"I have a headache." Lorelai answered.

"We can stop and buy some aspirin on the way home, that should help."

"Doubt it." Lorelai mumbled.

"Well, I'm going back for seconds, you coming?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm good." Lorelai replied.

"Alright. Be back in a minute." Luke stood up and left the table.

Lorelai sighed and hung her down. How was she going to do this? Luke came back and sat down.

"Luke?" Lorelai began.

"Hm?" Luke replied filling his mouth with noodles.

"We need to talk about the wedding." Lorelai replied.

"Oh." Luke said swallowing the noodles. "That reminds me. I was wondering do you want a band or just some cd's cause you never really said, which it's kind of short notice to hire a band, but I figured we could find something really quick. And, about the cake, Sookie hasn't made it yet has she, cause I was thinking how about half white and half chocolate. I know it's a little strange, most wedding cakes are always all white, but I think we could slide it by." Luke finally ended his rambling, which only made what Lorelai had to say even harder.

"Luke..." Lorelai looked down and then back up into his eyes. "I can't marry you." she said softly.

Luke dropped his fork onto his plate making a loud clanging noise. Attention suddenly focused on him and Lorelai.

"What?" Luke asked.

"It's not time. We've rushed into things." Lorelai said solemnly.

Luke paused, his heart crushed. "So we'll wait longer."

"I think we should take a break." Lorelai replied easily.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Luke asked frantically.

"I've thought a lot about it. I think this is best."

"You wait two days before our wedding and then you make a run for it?" Luke replied. "Does this have something to do with Chris?" Luke asked leaning in.

"No." Lorelai answered back swiftly. "This has nothing to do with Chris. It's just, I've been through a lot, we've been through _a lot_. I need some time away."

"You was all up for marrying me when I was in the hospital two weeks ago." Luke remarked.

Lorelai didn't respond.

"So that's it?" Luke said. "It's over before it even begun."

"I'm sorry." Lorelai replied.

"Don't be." Luke snapped.

Lorelai took the ring off her finger and handed it to Luke.

Luke looked at it and then to her. "Why would I have a need for that?"

"I thought you'd like it back."

"No." Luke replied. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"I can call a cab." Lorelai offered.

"Yeah, maybe that would be better." Luke replied handing her a 50. "There, that should pay for the food and your ride home."

Luke got up and left the table, trying hard to keep it together until he got home. Lorelai sat at the table knowing everyone in the restaurant had heard their conversation. She paid for the food and calmly walked outside. When a taxi arrived to pick her up, she quietly cried in the backseat until her dropped off in her driveway.

**AN: There now, is that better than where I was headed in the first one? I think so. Review and let me know what up. **


	2. By The Time You Read This

Lorelai walked inside and closed the door. She was feeling some better after her cry. Rory walked out of her room.

"You're home early." Rory noted.

"Yeah." Lorelai replied with no emotion.

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked.

"Dunno." Lorelai answered taking off her jacket.

"O...kay..." Rory slowly replied. "Is something wrong?"

Lorelai sighed and sat down on the couch. "I called off the wedding."

"Wow... okay, didn't see that coming." Rory said sitting down beside her. "Are you and Luke still together."

Lorelai shook her head no.

"I'm sorry." Rory replied.

"Don't be." Lorelai half smiled.

"Why did you call it off?" Rory asked, almost not wanting to know the real reason.

"I need time to think a lot of things over." Lorelai remarked.

"Think what over?"

"Everything." Lorelai stood up.

"Mom..." Rory paused. "What are thinking?"

Lorelai sighed. "What if Luke killed Chris on purpose?"

Rory looked away, the thought had crossed her mind a couple times itself, but she wasn't going to tell her mother that. "What if he didn't?"

"Exactly my point." Lorelai replied. "I battle between those two questions continuously." Lorelai sighed. "Deep down, somewhere, I know the answer. I just haven't found it yet."

"But you'll never marry him... will you?" Rory replied. "No matter what the answer is."

"Probably not." Lorelai answered.

The next day Rory walked passed the diner and she couldn't believe what she saw a closed sign hanging in the door.

"Luke never closes." Rory thought.

Rory continued on her way down the street and over to Lane's. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello, Mrs. Kim." Rory replied sweetly when the door opened.

"Hello, Rory." Mrs. Kim replied.

"May I come in and see Lane?"

"Yes, but make it quick, she has chores and homework."

"Yes, ma'am."

Rory walked upstairs to Lane's room and knocked.

"Come in." Lane replied.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering." Rory began. "Do you know why Luke's is closed?"

"Luke's is closed?" Lane asked shocked. "You're kidding?"

"No." Rory answered.

"Wow... Luke never closes." Lane stated. "Ask your mom, she probably knows." Lane said causally.

Rory cleared her throat. "Actually, they broke up."

Lane started coughing and gagging. "What?"

"Last night."

"Who broke up with who?"

"Mom broke up with him. But what does that matter?" Rory asked.

"It doesn't." Lane replied. "It's just...Oh my God, who saw that one coming?"

"Yeah." Rory replied indifferent.

"Are you okay?" Lane finally asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rory shook it off.

"Lane! You need to do your chores now." Mrs. Kim yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Lane rolled her eyes. "I'll call you later."

"Okay... Bye." Rory said turning and exiting Lane's room.

"Lane!"

"Coming Mama!" Lane rushed down stairs.

Rory walked by Luke's yet again, still the closed sign hang in the door. Emptiness filled Rory. She had gotten used to eating every meal at the diner and meeting her mother there after school. Now where would they meet, and more so, where would they eat? It's bad when you consider a hot meal a pop tart fresh out of the toaster. Rory walked on down the street and stopped on the corner, as Rory was about to cross to the other side of the street, she heard Taylor and Ms. Patty talking on the other side of the corner.

"You're kidding!" Ms. Patty gasped.

"I'm not." Taylor replied. "Asked me if I wanted to buy, and at first I thought it was a joke, but he was serious so I told him yes."

"But why would Luke sell the diner?" Ms. Patty asked in confusion.

Rory's eyes widened and she stepped closer to the edge of the corner.

"Well, I saw him carrying out some boxes late last night." Taylor replied. "I don't know for sure, but I think Luke is moving."

"Moving?" Ms. Patty repeated. "To where? Lorelai's house?"

Taylor shrugged.

Rory's heart dropped Luke was going to leave Stars Hollow.


	3. Can't Let You Go

Rory ran home quickly trying hard to think of what she was going to say her mother, once she had ran into the house and attracted her mother's attention she blurted out "Luke is leaving!"

Lorelai gave her a strange look.

"Stars Hollow!" She added. "He sold the diner!"

Lorelai's mouth slowly opened in shock as she gazed down at the floor. "He's leaving because of me." Lorelai whispered.

"You have to stop him."

Lorelai closed her eyes and tilted her head away. "Rory, maybe it's best if he did leave."

"What?" Rory asked with disappointment in her voice. "How could you say that?"

"Rory, I can't convince Luke to stay. I have nothing to offer him."

"What if we find a way to prove if he killed Dad on purpose or not?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed. "We can't."

"Let's go ask the police. See what they think." Rory suggested.

"They wouldn't tell me anything." Lorelai retorted.

"How do you know, have you asked them anything?"

"No... but..."

"Mom... please."

Lorelai and Rory headed down to the police station and Lorelai became very nervous as she sat waiting on the sheriff.

"Mrs. Gilmore?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Please, step into my office."

Lorelai stood up and walked into the office, Rory followed behind her.

"What can I do for you?" the sheriff smiled.

"Do you remember Christopher Hayden." Lorelia asked. "He was murdered a couple weeks ago."

The sheriff leaned forward. "Of course.." he paused. "You're his wife, I remember now."

"Well, then you remember Luke Danes. And I was wondering, how do you know that what Luke did to Chris was in self defense?"

"Oh, it wasn't too hard to figure out." The sheriff began. "First off, all the fingerprints on the knife belonged to Chris. And secondly, the doctors examined Luke's stab wound very carefully, and there's no way he could have done it to himself, someone else definitely came towards him and stabbed him."

"So, there's no doubt in your mind it was self defense?" Lorelai asked.

"If there was ma'am he wouldn't be a free man right now." the sheriff replied. "From what I've heard the man was protecting you two." the sheriff pointed at her and Rory. This gave Rory chill bumps.

"Thank you." Lorelai replied as she stood up.

"You're welcome." the sheriff replied.

"Come on, Rory." Lorelai nodded towards the door.

The girls walked outside the police station and got into their jeep.

"How are you feeling?" Rory asked.

"Awful." Lorelai replied.

"You probably should have checked with the sheriff before you called off the wedding." Rory noted.

Lorelai let a tear slide down her face. "Rory, it's all been so confusing. Chris should have been dead 6 years ago, and then he comes back on Christmas... and then Luke asks me to marry him and of course I want to, I love him. But then he kills Chris..." Lorelai's voice broke. "It's just been so hard to tell who's being truthful and who's not."

Rory reached over and grabbed Lorelai's hand. "You have to stop him from leaving."

"What will say?" Lorelai asked. "I thought you killed my husband on purpose but after I talked to the sheriff and know you didn't, I'll marry you?"

"Mom... say whatever it takes." Rory replied.

Lorelai started the jeep and drove over to the diner. She ignored the close sign and opened the door. Rory had decided to wait in the jeep. Once inside the diner, Lorelai looked around, it was so sad how empty it was. How lonely it felt, it was almost like Luke had painted his feelings on the walls. Lorelai walked past the counter and made her way up stairs. She came to the door of Luke's apartment. She knocked, preparing herself for whatever it was she would say to him when he opened the door. The door slowly opened, and Lorelai inhaled deeply.

"Taylor?" Lorelai asked confused.


	4. Don't Look Back

"Where's Luke?" Lorelai practically demanded

"Gone."

"Where?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." Taylor looked at Lorelai carefully. "How come you don't know where he is?" Taylor asked.

Lorelai paused for a moment. "When did he leave?"

"About an hour ago."

Lorelai turned and walked back down the stairs. Taylor shrugged, and closed the door to his new apartment. Lorelai quickly ran out of the diner and jumped into the jeep.

"Well?" Rory asked hopefully and hastily.

"He's not there." Lorelai replied starting the engine.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as they quickly sped out from the diner.

"To Ms. Patty's."

"What, why are we going to Ms. Patty's?"

"Cause Ms. Patty knows everything."

A look of depression fell over Lorelai's face.

"He said he'd rather us not know where he's going." Ms. Patty replied. "I can't believe he left. He was such handsome man."

Lorelai sat in silence.

"We were all looking forward to the wedding. You must feel so horrible, that he's up and left. But darling, take it from me there are millions of guys out there."

Lorelai suddenly looked up, if Ms. Patty didn't know she was the one who called off the wedding, then no one did.

"Thank you, Ms. Patty." Lorelai replied. "We'll be going now."

Rory noticed her mother had an idea floating around in her head.

"Oh, yes, I understand." Ms. Patty sympathized. "Good bye darlings."

"Good bye." they both replied.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" Rory asked as they stepped out onto the sidewalk and back into the jeep.

"Luke didn't tell anyone that I called off the wedding." Lorelai said, shutting her door.

"So." Rory replied. "Luke's not one to discuss personal issues with people."

"Or..." Lorelai inputted. "It means there still might be a chance he hasn't accepted it."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "What's it matter?"

"I don't know." Lorelai replied. "It just seems sad now. To think that it's over." She paused. "It feels like everyone was just waiting for me and him to hook up."

"Everyone was." Rory agreed. "But I thought it didn't matter what the decision was about him shooting dad?"

"It doesn't." Lorelai answered softly. "He's gone, and it's over." she purposely faked a smile. "But life goes on."

She looked out the window on the way home. The whole town seemed empty, and it no longer felt like home. Rory was noticing the same. When they got home, even their cozy house no longer felt warm and fuzzy. Lorelai flopped down on the couch. Rory mimicked her mother.

"You know, we've never stayed in the same place for more than 6 years." Lorelai noted. "We moved from Hartford to Tennessee, then from our small apartment, to our new house, to another apartment, and then to Hartford again for a few days, and then to an inn and finally wound up here."

Rory was impressed at how well her mother had memorized their life story.

"I know this has been the only place we've actually called home." Lorelai replied. "But without Luke..." she paused and began a new sentence. "It just always been easier and worked out better we've started completely over."

Lorelai was hoping she wouldn't have to come right out and say it, and luckily she didn't Rory caught on to exactly what Lorelai was implying. Lorelai wanted to leave Stars Hollow as well, and how could Rory blame her? Everything here would always remind her of Luke. Rory thought for a moment, if they left, she'd never see Lane again. Lane had became her only friend aside from her mother, but there would be other friends. Her mother was the most important person in her life and her being happy meant the most to Rory.

"Let's start packing." Rory smiled, determined to please her mother.


	5. Everywhere You Are

"Is that everything?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I believe so. U-haul is completely full. Jeep is completely full." Rory replied.

"And the movers will bring all the furniture to our new address." Lorelai concluded.

"So I guess that is everything." Rory noted.

"Well, we'd better be heading out then." Lorelai said putting her arm on Rory's shoulder.

"Are you sure you found a new job?" Rory asked one last time.

"I'm sure." Lorelai smiled. "Don't worry."

The girls exited the house and walked out on the lawn. Rory turned around one last time and looked at the only place she had ever truly felt like was home. Lane didn't take Rory's leaving so well, in fact, Rory decided it would have almost been better to not have told her at all. All in all, Rory was sad to leave Star's Hollow, but excited about what the future had in store for them. Lorelai started the jeep took one last look herself, she released the break, and pulled out of their drive way for the last time.

"Hey handsome. Why are you so down in the dumps?" A classical bimbo style voice asked.

Luke turned around and spotted the trashy blonde with too much makeup on, and not enough clothing.

"I'm not down in the dumps." Luke replied resentfully.

"Aw, come on sugar, you can tell me." she smiled. "Maybe I can help."

"No thanks." Luke said standing up from the bar stool.

"Not from around here are you?" she asked.

Luke gave her a cold stare, then turned to leave the bar.

"If you want I could show you around sometime?" she said trying to catch his attention.

She failed, Luke walked on out the door and opened the door to his truck. He knew he shouldn't be drinking and driving, but hell, what did it matter anymore? He rubbed his face a couple times, and then started the truck's engine.

"Alright, your turn." Rory laughed.

"D." Lorelai began. "I'll sail my ship with anthrax, batmobiles, Casanova posters , and dogs." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh yeah." Rory teased. "Take the easy way out."

"Hey." Lorelai grinned. "I'm driving here. I should be entitled to all the easy way outs."

"Fine." Rory smirked. "E. I'll sail my ship with anthrax, batmobiles, Casanova posters, _dogs_, and the Emancipation of Proclamation."

"Whoa!" Lorelai objected. "You can't sail a ship with the Emancipation of Proclamation."

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"Because, how would you ever get the Emancipation of Proclamation on a ship?"

"Same way you'd get a dog on a ship I suppose." Rory giggled.

Lorelai teasingly sighed. "I don't know why we even play this game."

"Because it makes the ride go by faster."

"Oh... yeah." Lorelai agreed. "You know what. I'm starving." Lorelai said blankly.

"I could go for something to eat myself." Rory replied.

"Alright, next restaurant we see, we stop."

They drove for a few minutes, not passing anything but farms, houses, and barns. Lorelai began rethinking her statement.

"Alright, how about next gas station, convenient store, or any place of business we see, we stop?"

"Sounds better." Rory agreed.

The next place of business they passed was a bar. Lorelai raised an eye brow. "Well I could get in." Lorelai began.

"Mom!" Rory gasped.

"What!" Lorelai defended "I could bring you back something."

"You are not going into a bar and leaving me out here with the u-haul."

"Fine." Lorelai sighed. "But if we both starve to death and never make it off this long stretch of the highway, I hope you feel bad."

"How could I feel bad if I've starved to death." Rory asked wittily.

Luke had pulled over to the side of the road, he was far too intoxicated to be driving. He decided he's just sit by the road for a while until his vision straightened and his head cleared. He had somewhat nodded off to sleep when the sound of something large and fast shook his truck as it drove by. Luke suddenly woke up and looked around nervously.

"Damn u-hauls." Luke replied holding his aching head.


	6. Forty Five Hundered Miles Away

"Okay, so this is it." Lorelai smiled as they drove passed the sign that read "Welcome to Holderby."

"Holderby, Pennsylvania." Rory replied. "It sounds like a nice town."

"Well, from what I've read about it, it is."

The sun was shining, and it had been the warmest day they had all winter. I suppose for some reason it was okay to be leaving Stars Hollow. Rory took notice to all the houses and how perfectly spaced apart they were from one another. It looked like a neighborhood taken right from a nick at nite tv show. Lorelai pulled into a drive way, and the Gilmore girls saw their new home for the first time.

Rory stepped out of the jeep. "It's nice." she replied looking around the house.

"It's smaller than are old house, but really, our other house was too big." Lorelai randomly stated.

The girls unpacked a few things and decided to leave the u-haul loaded, and would unpack it the next day.

"Well I'm still hungry." Lorelai began. "So, do you want to go randomly driving around looking for a place to eat?"

"Sure." Rory replied. "As long as you don't take me to another bar."

"I didn't take you to a bar." Lorelai gasped. Rory smiled. "I drove by a bar and offered to go in for the sake of feeding my hungry child."

"Yeah." Rory smirked. "Let's just hope we find a Mc Donald's or something."

The two took off in search of food. Meanwhile, Luke had sobered up some and decided he was now capable of driving. He didn't realize how close he was to his new home, within minutes he had pulled into his new drive way. Luke was used to living in his apartment, and he knew taking care of a house now would be a lot more responsibility, but he was willing to make the change. Unlike Lorelai, Luke didn't line up a new job to go along with his new home, so first thing tomorrow he would be on a job hunt. Luke stepped out of his truck and walked into his new house. It was small, but much bigger than his apartment. It suited Luke and even though Luke was still hurting, moving away from Lorelai and Stars Hollow, had already helped him so much. He unpacked all of his belongs, seeing as how he didn't have many. He soon realized he didn't have near enough stuff to fill up the house.

"Once I get a new job." he thought. "I'll buy some more stuff."

After Luke made sure everything was off the back of his truck, and inside his house, he grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch, he was tired.

Lorelai and Rory had been successful on their hunt for food, and came back to their new home satisfied and full. Lorelai had stopped at a grocery store and bought pop tarts, milk and cereal which would do them for a while. Rory made a comment that maybe Lorelai could get a job at the grocery store, but Lorelai ignored the teasing remark.

"It's late." Rory noted when they pulled into the drive way.

"8:15." Lorelai replied. "It's been a long day."

"Don't the movers bring our furniture tomorrow?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shook her head yes.

"So tomorrow will be a long day too."

"It wont be so bad" Lorelai replied with a smile.

Rory began to feel a bit sad when it finally sank in they had really left Stars Hollow.

"We should probably head on to bed." Lorelai noted. "If the movers arrive here as early as they said they would, we'll need plenty of sleep."

Lorelai had brought a mattress along with them, which would have to suffice as a bed for the night. Lorelai was having no problem with the new arrangement, in fact getting away from Stars Hollow, and the memories of Luke was already starting to make her feel better. Rory was having trouble sleeping, she mostly laid there and thought about what life would be like now they've moved. She thought about her new school, her mother's new job, their new house, the new people. In a way it so exciting that Rory was happy they moved, in another way she was sad that she may never see the people from Stars Hollow again. Finally after hours of laying awake, Rory drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning Mr. Danes."

"Good morning." Luke replied.

"How are you today?"

"Fine. Thank you." Luke smiled.

"So, you're looking for a job?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir."

The man leaned forward in his office chair, "Well, I'm looking for a new employee. So maybe we have the right combination here."

"Maybe." Luke replied.

"Have you ever been to college?" the man asked.

"Uh..." Luke took a deep breath. "No." he finally replied.

"Mmm hmm... Did you graduate high school?"

"Yes. Yes, I did do that." Luke responded quickly.

"Are you married, Mr. Danes?"

"No." he shot back, realizing he had taken the question personally.

"So, a single man?" the boss asked. There was a pause. "You seem like a good guy who's just been down on his luck lately, perhaps having this job will turn things around for you."

"Does that mean I'm hired?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Yes." the boss man smiled. "But there's one catch. You'll have to get your mining card."

"Okay, how do I do that?" Luke asked.

"You'll have to take a class. If you pass, then within the next week you'll receive the card. Then you can officially start work here."

"Alright." Luke replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome... See you in a week."

Luke walked out of the mining company feeling instant relief. It sure was going to be different than running a diner, but he had always heard there was good money in coal mining.


	7. Grant Me One Thing

The loud beep of the moving truck awakened Lorelai and Rory suddenly.

"Crap!" Lorelai shouted. "What time is it?"

"8:30!" Rory replied jumping out of the bed. "I thought you set the clock for 7:30?" Rory asked.

"I did!." Lorelai defended, she grabbed the clock. "Oh, no." she moaned.

"What?"

"I set it for 7:30 pm." Lorelai muttered.

Lorelai ran to the door and opened it "Hi." She smiled trying make herself look like she had not just crawled out of bed.

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore?" a heavy set man asked.

"That would be me." Lorelai replied.

"Sign here please." the man replied. Lorelai signed the paper. "We should have everything unloaded in a couple hours." the man tipped his hat and walked back towards the moving truck.

Lorelai opened the door and let the movers in.

"There you go Mr. Danes." the young attractive woman replied with a smile. "You'll receive your actual miner's card in the mail within 2-4 days."

"Thanks." Luke replied smiling back at her.

"If something happens, and you do not receive your miner's card, then just stop back by here we'll take care of it."

"Oh, alright." Luke replied.

The woman handed Luke a piece of paper and then walked back towards the back office. Luke turned the paper over and saw her name and phone number.

"Colleen Andrews, 235-1743" Luke smiled. "I haven't gotten anything like this since high school."

Luke pondered calling the woman, but then decided he wasn't ready for anything like that. He turned and left the building feeling better about a lot of things. Within the 2-4 days Luke received his miner's card and returned to the coal company to see Mr. Sanders, the boss.

"Glad to have you as part of the company." Sanders said shaking Luke's hand.

"You'll basically get a tour today, but tomorrow we'll put you underground. Not afraid of tight cramped places are yah?" Sanders asked.

"Not really." Luke replied.

"Alright then, that's a good thing."

Sanders showed Luke around the mine and introduced him to a few co-workers. Luke was feeling pretty confident about his new job. He liked the idea of actually working outside, and not in a diner. The whole idea of working underground still seemed a little eerie but it was something Luke could deal with.

"Thanks, Dan." Lorelai replied.

"You're welcome Lorelai." Dan smiled. "Next time you move, give us a call."

"Will do." Lorelai smiled back closing the door behind Dan.

"Do you think there'll be a next time?" Rory asked casually.

"Who knows?" Lorelai replied. "Seems like moving has become our thing."

"I suppose so." Rory replied sitting down on their couch.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Lorelai asked.

"Well," Rory began. "I thought I'd go see where my new school will be, and where the library is so that I'll be familiar with it all next week."

"Ah. That's a good idea." Lorelai replied. "I'll come with you if you want."

"Okay, and while we're out you can show me your new job."

"There's not much to see really, it's just another inn that I happened to find."

"Is that why you chose this town?" Rory asked. "Because of the inn?"

Lorelai shook her head.. "They actually offered me a good deal. 3 dollars more an hour than what I was getting paid in Stars Hollow."

"I wonder if there will be a chef like Sookie there?" Rory replied.

Lorelai allowed a look of sadness escape onto her face at the mention of Sookie.

"Sorry." Rory replied realizing she had said something hurtful.

"It's okay." Lorelai smiled grabbing hold of Rory's wrists. "Let's go see your new school."


	8. Happiness Is

"Everyone get out of the mines now!" Sanders shouted.

Luke turned around and saw a cloud of coal dust rushing towards him. Luke started crawling as fast as he could trying to reach the elevator. Just as the elevator was about raise Luke's feet found it's surface.

"Are you okay, Luke?" Sander's asked.

"Fine."Luke replied as the elevator continued to rise.

Once on the main surface of the mine Luke had calmed himself down.

"Do those happen often?" Luke asked Sanders.

"Cave ins?" Sanders replied. "Usually once or twice a month."

"That often?" Luke remarked.

"Don't worry Luke. As long as you stay focused and aware you'll escape them. We haven't had an injury in months, or a death in years."

Luke sighed. "That was some rush." Luke said.

"Not thinking of quitting are you?" Sanders asked concerned.

"No." Luke replied. "It's just I've never been through anything like that. It's no wonder coal miners make such good money."

Sanders gave Luke a pat on the back. "Get back to work Luke." Sanders smiled.

Luke took a deep breath and headed back to the elevator.

After work that night Luke realized that his life could be shorter than he had planned and even though he was still hurting over Lorelai, he didn't want to be alone. He reached into a drawer and pulled out the paper that had Colleen's number on it. He rubbed his neck and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Colleen?" Luke began. "It's Luke Danes."

"Oh... Hey!" Colleen replied cheerfully.

"You're school is nice." Lorelai replied on the way home.

"So is your new inn." Rory agreed.

"I think everything is going to be okay here. Don't you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Rory smiled. "I think it is."

"Tell you what, tomorrow we'll go shopping for you some new clothes." Lorelai suggested.

"Why do I need new clothes?" Rory asked.

"Because, you're in a new place now." Lorelai replied.

"I guess so." Rory said humoring her mother.

"Well, if you don't want new clothes, I'll go buy new clothes for myself."

"No no... I want new clothes." Rory said smiling over at her mother. Perhaps moving had made everything better after all.

A couple months passed, and Spring had came to Holderby. Rory was amazed how many flowers sprouted up around the neighborhood. Everyone there was so nice, and she had made a new friend named Jessica. Rory was at the top of her class, and was even nominated to be class president for the following year. Lorelai's job at the inn was perfect for her, she fit in great with all the coworkers and now that they had settled down into a routine both girls couldn't be happier with the way things had been going.

"I don't know if he does or not." Rory replied looking down the hallway.

"He so does." Jessica smiled.

"What makes you think so?" Rory asked.

"He's always looking at you, always smiling at you... he even sits across from you in English class now."

"I think you're looking too much into this." Rory replied shutting her locker and grabbing her book bag.

"I bet I could find out." Jessica smiled.

"How?" Rory teased. "Ask him?"

"Yelp." Jessica replied lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare." Rory gasped.

"Why not?" Jessica giggled.

"Cause then he will think I like him and sent you to find out if he likes me back."

"Well, you do like him don't you?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica, that's not the point."

"Aw, come on Rory. What can it hurt?"

Jessica walked over to the tall, and handsome teenage boy. "Hey Calvin." Jessica said in her friendliest voice.

"Hey Jessica." Calvin replied.

"I was wondering, what do you think of Rory?" Jessica asked.

"What do I think of Rory?" Calvin replied. "She's nice. I guess." Calvin smiled.

"You know what I mean." Jessica rolled her eyes. "Do you like her?"

Calvin's face began to turn red. "I don't know. Does she like me?" He asked in return.

"Maybe." Jessica smiled. "I guess you'll just have to ask and find out." Jessica walked off and caught up with Rory who was walking away in the other direction hoping not to get embarrassed.

"Hey, Rory wait up." Jessica called.

"Am I the laughing stock of the school now?" Rory asked.

"Hardly." Jessica answered. "He blushed when I asked about you."

"Did he say he liked me?" Rory asked hopefully, but trying not to show it.

"Well, not exactly." Jessica began. "But it's a good start. Trust me."

Later that morning in English class, Rory was nervous about seeing Calvin, he came into class a couple minutes early which surprised Rory cause usually she never saw him come in until the bell rang.

"Hey." Calvin said walking up to her.

"Hey." Rory replied trying to act casual.

"Are you always early for class?" he asked.

Rory shook her head yes.

"That's cool." Calvin smiled. "Look, Jessica said something earlier about you maybe liking me..."

Rory's heart began to thump as she prepared herself for the embarrassment attack.

"And I was wondering, would you like to go watch a movie this weekend?"

Rory's mind went blank... She tried to think of something clever and witty to say in response but all that came out was a vague and awkward "Yeah."

"Awesome." Calvin replied. The bell rang. "We'll work out the details at lunch." Calvin sat down in his usual seat across from Rory.


	9. I Will Always Be Yours

"So, 7:00 Saturday is good for you?" Calvin asked smiling.

"Yeah." Rory said, blushing.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00 then." Calvin stood up and started to walk away from Rory then he stopped and turned back "Oh, one more thing... How about you give me your phone number?" Calvin asked hopefully.

"Sure." Rory wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him, her hand shaking somewhat.

"Thanks." Calvin smirked. "I'll call you later."

Jessica came walking over as Calvin left..

"Well?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"We're going to a movie Saturday at 7:00." Rory smiled.

"And what was on the paper you handed him?" Jessica asked her eyes lighting up.

"My phone number." Rory replied shyly.

Jessica laughed. "See! I told you!"

"Hey, you found it." Luke said looking at Colleen steadily.

"Well, it's the only café in town." Colleen replied.

"Right." Luke conquered. "So, let's go in."

The two walked into the café and sat at a small table.

"So, you're a big fan of coffee?" Luke asked.

"Not really." Colleen replied. "I'd rather have a cappuccino."

"Oh." Luke said letting his eyes wonder around the room. "You like very nice." he finally managed to say.

"Thank you." Colleen smiled. "So do you."

"Thanks."

The two sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes, not really saying anything but small talk. Luke was beginning to think this was all such a bad idea. He was about to just back out of the whole thing when Colleen finally broke the ice.

"You're not comfortable here." Colleen said softly.

"What?... No I'm fine... I'm just..."

"Let's go somewhere you're comfortable." Colleen suggested.

"Really, I'm okay." Luke replied.

"Where would you be the most comfortable?" Colleen asked. "The park? I can tell you're an out doors type of person. Or maybe you'd rather go over to the pond."

Wow. Colleen knew what kind of stuff Luke liked and they barely even knew each other. Luke had to admit he was impressed.

"The pond would be nice." Luke finally admitted.

"Well then, let's go. It's only about 20 minutes from here." Colleen smiled and stood up from the table. Luke followed.

"Hey hun." Lorelai greeted as Rory walked through the door.

"Hey." Rory replied smiling.

"Guess what." Lorelai teased.

"What?"

"Something great is about to happen."

"Really?" Wow, Rory's day was going awesome.

"Yeah, I found out there is going to be an oldies movie marathon Saturday night and I bought tons and tons of popcorn, and soda." Rory's smile faded. "And... I found this!" Lorelai pulled out their movie blanket.

"I thought we lost that in the move." Rory said confused.

"I did too. But I found it today, just in time for the movie marathon." Lorelai smiled.

Rory's day now, not so awesome...

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, noticing she was more excited than Rory was.

"Nothing." Rory replied.

"Come on kid. I know you better than that."

"Well... I kind of had plans for Saturday." Rory began. Lorelai squinted her eyes not sure she had heard her daughter correctly. "I was going to go watch a movie with a friend."

A friend. Lorelai thought, must be Jessica, Jessica was Rory's only friend. "Well, why don't you just invite Jess over and we'll all watch the movie marathon. It'll be cheaper than the theaters."

Rory looked down.

"It's not Jess?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shook her head no.

"Is it a girl?" Lorelai continued.

Rory didn't answer.

Lorelai smiled. "Rory... did a boy ask you out?"

Rory smiled lightly, not trying too look to happy about it. "Yeah... But I'll cancel ... I mean I'd rather watch movies with you."

"No no." Lorelai defended. "Rory, this is big. A guy asked you out. Don't let a petty little thing like a movie marathon keep you from going. Besides, we can always watch it when you get home."

"Yeah. We can." Rory agreed, her hopes rising again.

"Wow... my little girl is going on her first date." Lorelai smiled. "I guess you're not really a little girl anymore, though."

Rory smiled. "I may not be a little girl, but I'll always be yours." she leaned in and hugged Lorelai.


	10. Just Say That You Need Me

"Hey, Rory." Lorelai called. "Calvin is on the phone."

"Coming." Rory replied walking quickly into the living room and taking the phone from her mother's hands.

"Hello?" Rory asked trying to sound as cool and not dumb as possible. "Yeah, I'm ready. Sure... Okay. Alright. Bye." Rory hung up the phone. Whoa, what was that? Suddenly Rory felt her stomach do a twist.

"Is he ready?" Lorelai asked interupting Rory's stomach moment.

"Yeah. He is." Rory replied.

"Alright then, let's get going."

"Huh?" Rory asked confused.

"To the movies. It'll take us probably 10 minutes to get there." Lorelai looked at her watch.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked again.

"The date to the movies that you are going on." Lorelai spelled it out.

"Calvin's picking me up." Rory replied.

"Oh." Lorelai chuckled. "Okay, well I thought you was meeting him there. You should have told me his parents were taking you."

Uh oh. Rory though. She doesn't know that Calvin is driving. "Um... Mom." Rory began. "Calvin is 16."

"Well, that's okay, he couldn't be more than a few months older than you." Lorelai replied totally missing Rory's hint.

"He has a car." Rory blurted out. "He's picking me up."

Lorelai's easy going smile turned into a cold stare. "Oh, Rory I don't know." And here came the mother tone. "I mean, it's nothing against Calvin, but to let you ride in a car with a boy that I don't know..."

"Mom..." Rory pleaded. "Please. You said it yourself I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Sweetie, trust me, I know better than anyone what can happen at 15 in a car." Lorelai remarked, making Rory feel uncomfortable.

"I know he'll be careful Mom." Rory said with her eyes drooping.

Lorelai sighed. "Okay... but here, take my cell phone and call me the minute you reach the movies and the second you leave. Okay?"

"Okay." Rory replied satisfied she had won.

"BEEP BEEP."

"There he is." Rory smiled looking out the window. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Lorelai smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Remember home by 10:30."

"Right." Rory replied as she closed the door.

Lorelai gazed out the window as the car took off. She suddenly felt old, Rory was growing up and dating now. Lorelai began to wonder, perhaps she should have married Luke then she would have someone after Rory had left. But that was all too far gone now.

The constant ringing of the phone finally woke Luke up. "Hello?" a sleepy voice replied.

"Luke." Colleen stressed "It's 7:30. What are you doing?"

"It's 7:30?" Luke asked stunned. "I'm so sorry. I laid down for a nap, I didn't know I'd sleep this long."

"It's okay." Colleen replied. "I've just been worried about you."

"I'm fine... Just really feeling like an idiot right now."

"Well stop feeling like an idiot and open your door."

"Open my what?" Luke asked.

"Your door." Colleen giggled.

Luke walked over to the door and slowly opened it, he saw Colleen standing there with her cell phone in her hand.

"Hi." she smiled "Closing the lid to her phone and putting in her purse.

"Hi." Luke smiled back.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Luke replied softly opening the door completely. "My place is a bit of a mess right now, but..."

"Don't worry about it." Colleen laughed. "My house isn't so neat either."

"You want something to drink? Eat?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, have a seat." Luke guided her to the couch.

"Luke." Colleen began. "I had such a great time with you over at the Thursday."

"I had a great time with you too." Luke replied. "Listen, I'm sorry I slept and forgot to meet you this evening..."

"Shh." Colleen hushed him. "Don't worry about that." Colleen stared at him for a moment. "These last few days have been amazing."

Luke smiled. "Yes, they have."

Lorelai tried to not look so obvious when Rory walked through the door at 10:29. She tried to make it appear that she had been busy watching tv and eating popcorn, instead of watching the clock and waiting for Rory to get home. Rory opened the door and walked in.

"Well?" Lorelai asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's nice." Rory smiled.

"Did you two hold hands?" Lorelai asked directly.

"Mom..." Rory blushed.

"Did you?" she pressed.

"Yes." Rory finally confessed.

"Aww.. Did you kiss?"

"Mom!..."

"Okay, maybe that one was a bit too far... so did you?"

"No..." Rory replied. "Well, he kissed my hand as I was getting out of his car, if that counts."

Lorelai smiled. "And how was the movie?"

"Good. Although there were parts where I wished I was here with you."

"Oh, that was just your conscience." Lorelai replied. "We can still watch like 5 more hours of movies."

"Sounds great." Rory smiled as she headed off to her room. "Let me change clothes and I'll be on out."


	11. Kindest Words This Heart Ever Heard

"Colleen..." Luke sighed. "I have to tell you something." Luke began to slightly tremble as Colleen lay there in his arms.

Colleen rose up and looked him in the face. "Then tell me." she smiled.

"Once..." he paused. "In fact not too long ago...I was engaged." he swallowed hard, waiting for the worst response. There was no response what so ever actually, so the only thing he knew to do was continue. "She was the most amazing person I had ever met. Beautiful, smart, funny... different." he sighed. "I fell in love with her the moment I first saw her. When I finally asked her to marry me, I thought I had found the one true love of my life." Luke stopped.

"But?" Colleen asked patiently.

"But, she ended up backing out of the wedding two days before. I didn't know what to do, how to react, so I packed up everything and moved here." Luke smiled. "When I first met you, I thought, there's no way I can be with someone else, but you've changed that. You've shown me things that Lorelai never did. I'm so happy I've met you. I want to be honest with you and hold no secrets."

"Why did she back out?" Colleen asked casually.

"She thought I killed a man on purpose." Luke reluctantly confessed.

Suddenly, Colleen felt unsure about some things. "Killed a man?" She asked timidly.

"It was such a mess. Basically, her husband who she thought was dead, came back and tried to hurt her and her daughter. I had to protect them" Luke flashed back to that night "I had knocked him out on the ground and the girls had went inside. I stood there, with my back turned away from him, suddenly he came at me with his knife and jumped on my back. I threw him off, and told him he needed to just give it up, that the cops were on their way. He wouldn't give up though, he launched at me again, and he stabbed me in the stomach. I didn't want to, but I grabbed my gun from my jacket and shot him." Luke let a single tear escape his watered eyes. "I'd never take a life on purpose. I did it for them. I was protecting them." Luke's voice broke.

Colleen reached out and grabbed his hand. "I believe you Luke." she smiled.

She believed him, that was so much more than what Lorelai had given him.

"Okay..." Rory smiled. "Ready." she walked out of her bedroom prepared to watch the 5 hours of movies, but Lorelai wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Mom?" she asked looking around the house. "Mom?" she called a bit louder. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Lorelai sitting at the table with her head in her hands, crying. "Mom?..." Rory asked, her voice scared and weak.

Lorelai looked up... "Miss Patty just called." Lorelai said her voice shaky.

Rory sat down, she knew whatever was about to come out of her mother's mouth would knock her off her feet if she didn't.

Lorelai took a deep breath "Sookie, and Jackson we're in a car crash this afternoon."

Rory's heart sank...

"They were both killed instantly." Lorelai let out a dramatic sob and covered her face again.

Rory's eyes began to tear up, she sat there in silence, not sure how to react. Lorelai's crying had become more audible and consistent now. Rory reached over and took Lorelai's hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, knowing that the pain Lorelai was feeling was unbearable.

Lorelai slowly stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked, confused.

"I have to pack." Lorelai said frantically "I've got to be at the funeral."

Rory got up and followed her mother. "Are you leaving tonight?"

"As soon as I can."

"Mom... You're in no condition to drive." Rory resented. "You need to stay here tonight and calm down. We can both go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow isn't soon enough!" Lorelai replied beginning her way up the stairs.

Rory quickly followed her. "Mom, stop!"

Lorelai kept climbing the stairs refusing to adhere to her daughter. She reached the top of the stairs and collapsed onto the floor. Rory kneeled down beside her.

"Mommy, please..." Rory begged. "Please... Getting back to Star's Hollow as quickly as you can will not mean that Sookie and Jackson will be there."

Lorelai finally stopped and let her mind clear for a moment. She stared a Rory who was looking scared, and confused, and hurt all at the same time. Oh, how well Lorelai knew that combination of feelings. Lorelia's crying had finally subsided and had turned into a gentle pout.

"I can't believe it." Lorelai finally whispered. "It seems like I'm losing everyone I care about."

"Mom, don't say that." Rory replied. "Things are just rough right now."

"Rory... we changed, towns, hell we changed states, and look... it still caught up with us. You can't run from your problems." Lorelai said in a wise voice. "I of all people should have figured that out by now. Chris came back to us after 6 whole years. Nothing in my life is ever truly works out." Lorelai paused. "Except you." she added. "You've been the best thing that ever happened to me."

Rory smiled, and helped her mother up from off the floor. "Let's get some sleep." Rory suggested, "We'll leave for Stars Hollow early in the morning."

Lorelai and Rory walked into Lorelai's room. Lorelai laid down on her bed, and Rory laid down beside her. Rory knew her mom had been through hell and back and this time it was just too much for her to handle. Rory knew she had to be the strong one now, at least until her mom got it together again. Rory turned off the light and curled up under the covers beside her mother.


	12. Losing You

Nothing had changed about Stars Hollow. When they pulled into the border of the town, they felt the same story book passion they had always felt, except death lingered in the air and that would have not been noticeable hadn't they have already known. Lorelai had been amazing all day that day. She had kept a calm cool head, and was taking Sookie and Jackson's death much better. Rory was very proud of her mother's strength and relieved that she had pulled it together. They pulled up to Taylor's, not sure really where to go. Taylor spotted them and came walking out.

"Lorelai, Rory." Taylor said in a very gloomy voice. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Lorelai replied. "Um... Taylor..." Wow these words were going to be hard. "Where will the... the..." she couldn't say it.

"Where will the funeral be?" Rory asked for her.

Taylor's face let a sad emotion over take it. "At the church." he nodded across the street. "Tomorrow, at 11:00 am." he concluded. "If you need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay with me."

"No thanks." Lorelai replied. "We'll find something else." Lorelai tugged at Rory and began to walk off.

"Mom, that was kind of rude" Rory said almost shocked her mother had blown Taylor off that way.

"Let's not talk about rude, okay Rory." Lorelai snapped.

They walked on down the street and as luck would have it ran into Miss Patty.

"Oh you're home!" Miss Patty greeted hugging them both. "We've missed you both so much."

"We've missed you too." Rory added.

"You drove all this way for the funeral didn't you?" Miss Patty asked.

Wow, how easy it was for her to talk about it Lorelai thought. Rory shook her head yes.

"Well it'll be tomorrow at 11:00 over at the church... If you need a place to stay..."

Lorelai cut her off "Actually, we're going to stay somewhere else."

"Oh... well okay..." Miss Patty replied a bit hurt by Lorelai's cold tone.

The girls continued to walk down the street.

"Where exactly are we going to stay?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. At the inn... or in the jeep... or a motel somewhere." Lorelai's voice sounded deranged and dazed.

"I think we should cross out the jeep." Rory replied trying to lighten the mood.

They reached Sookie and Jackson's house. Lorelai abruptly stopped and gazed up at it. Finally, Rory convinced her to continue walking.

"Luke, I don't know how you do it, but you make the best coffee ever." Colleen smiled.

Luke dazed off for a moment, he was beginning to really enjoy the idea of having Colleen around. She was so beautiful, fragile, soft, yet strong. Her light brown hair fell over her face so gently making her even more appealing. Her dark green eyes, we're so enchanting, that Luke could find himself lost in them for hours. Her voice was so soothing, and feminine. She was what every man could ever hope for in a woman, and Luke was falling for her, whether he was ready to or not.

"You could open like a café or something." Colleen teased.

Luke got chills as she said let the sentence exit her mouth. He quickly changed the subject.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"Well I have some paperwork I need to look over, but once I get that through, I'll have the rest of the day off."

"Great. We'll catch a movie or something this evening."

"A movie?" Colleen asked. "I haven't seen a movie in a quite a while."

"Well then don't you think it's time?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I do." Colleen laughed. "I'd love to watch a movie."

"Mom..." Rory began "Perhaps we should just go."

"No..." Lorelai replied softly "I'm fine."

"I don't think staying here at the inn where you're reminded so much of her is a good idea."

"Rory, I'm fine." Lorelai said again this time with a bit of aggravation in her voice.

Lorelai turned off the light and slipped into bed. Rory wasn't really sleepy but she figured she'd just follow along after her mother and keep things as smooth as possible. Lorelai didn't sleep very well at all, constant dreams of Sookie and Jackson haunted her mind. She finally gave up on sleep and decided to sit up for a while. Rory who wasn't sleeping so great herself woke up a few minutes after Lorelai, noticing her mother was not in bed.

"Mom?" Rory asked in a sleepy voice. "How long have you been sitting over there?"

"A few minutes." Lorelai replied never taking her eyes off the window she was staring out.

"Are you okay?" Rory continued.

"Being here... it hurts more now than it ever did." Lorelai replied.

"We're going to leave tomorrow after the funeral." Rory added, hoping it would help.

"No one will ever be like Sookie." Lorelai smiled. "She was so amazing. Her cooking was the best I had ever eaten."

"I know." Rory agreed. "Remember her cherry tarts? We used to beg her to fix them every year at Christmas."

"And she always would." Lorelai added. "She'd fix us anything we wanted when it came to food."

Rory walked over to Lorelai. "Come back to bed." she proposed. "You're going to need lots of rest for tomorrow."

Lorelai smiled. "What would I do without you?"

Rory didn't answer she stood, waiting for her mother to come to bed.

"You keep it all together, when I can't." Lorelai stood up sighed. "I'm so thankful for you Rory. Do you know that? Do you know that I could stand to lose anything and anyone, but losing you would kill me."

"I know." Rory replied. "I feel the same way about you."

"I just want to get out of here tomorrow as soon as it's over." Lorelai said walking towards the bed.

"And that's what we'll do." Rory replied following her.

Lorelai laid back down, and suddenly felt contentment flow through her body.

"She's so happy now." Lorelai stated randomly.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Sookie."


	13. Maple Leaf

The funeral was sweet, calm, and peaceful, aside from low weeping heard around the church. Lorelai and Rory both felt an emptiness they had never felt, the emptiness in losing a friend, two to be exact. As soon as it was over, Lorelai and Rory wasted no time leaving Stars Hollow.

"I don't want to have to answer any questions." Lorelai said as they exited the church.

"Me either." Rory agreed.

They stepped into their jeep and left Stars Hollow yet again. The trip back home was going by very slowly and boringly. Lorelai seemed to be back to normal and was her strong self again. Rory felt relieved that it was just over and now they could go back to starting over.

"I didn't see Lane at all." Rory said gazing out the window.

"Her mom probably keeps her locked up all day." Lorelai replied.

"Mom, that's really mean." Rory remarked.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm not a big fan of Stars Hollow now. And no one in it."

Rory sat there, not wishing to continue on with the conversation. Lorelai reached over and turned on the radio to fill the silence that had entered the jeep.

"I'd better pull over and get some gas." Luke said as he glanced down at the fuel gage.

"Yeap. Looks like you're running on empty there bud." Colleen replied.

"We still have plenty of time to catch the movie." Luke pulled over at the next gas station. "I'll just be a few minutes. Do you want anything while we're here?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm good." Colleen replied remaining inside the truck.

Luke began pumping the gas.

"Crap..." Lorelai randomly stated.

"What?" Rory asked.

"We're going to need gas, I was hoping we'd make it all the way home without having to buy anymore." Lorelai replied.

"So pull over at the next gas station." Rory answered.

"I planned on it." Lorelai remarked "I'm just saying we're like 10 minutes from the house and I have to stop and get gas."

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal."

"No, but when you're tired and sleepy and have been traveling for 12 hours ... and not to mention on you're way back from your best friend's funeral you don't really feel like stopping and getting gas."

"Look, just pull off at the gas station and I'll get out pump the gas and then go in and pay... alright?" Rory said getting a little annoyed.

"Fine." Lorelai replied pulling of the road and into the gas station.

Rory sighed and got out of the jeep. Her mother's attitude today had been worse than she first anticipated. Rory was trying to be understanding to her mother's situation, but she just wasn't in the mood. Rory began to pump gas into the jeep. After 20 dollars worth had been put in she turned the pump off and walked inside to pay.

"And I'll take a small black coffee if you any freshly made." A familiar voice said.

"Oh my god!" Rory's mouth dropped. Then she realized just how loud she had actually spoken the words.

Luke quickly turned around "Rory?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting gas, what are you doing here?"

"Getting gas... and a small black coffee." Luke replied. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No..." Rory replied.

"Your mom is here too?" Luke asked.

"Yeah she's... she's out in the jeep."

"Oh..." Luke looked very confused and aggravated.

"Is this where you moved to?" Rory asked.

"Yeah..." Luke replied ... "Well not here as in this gas station... actually I moved into a town called Laidley."

"This is so weird." Rory said putting her hand on her head.

"Did... did you two leave Stars Hollow?" Luke asked, trying to piece the story together.

Rory shook her head. "We live in Holderby now."

"Holderby?" Luke repeated. "That's the neighboring town of Laidley."

"Which would probably explain why we are both standing here in this gas station." Rory added.

"Wow... Did you follow me?" Luke asked.

"What?... No!" Rory defended. "We had no idea where you went."

"So you just randomly picked some place that just happened to be close to me?" Luke remarked.

"Mom got a new job here." Rory replied. "Besides, we wouldn't follow after you." Rory was offended by Luke's assumptions.

Colleen entered the gas station looking around for Luke.

"There you are. I thought you got lost. Is something wrong?" Colleen asked.

Luke's face turned red when Colleen came up beside him and put her arm around him. Rory stared at them for a moment and then turned around quickly. Rory threw the 20 dollars down on the counter and burst out the exit door.

"Rory..." Luke called, trying to keep his voice below a scream... "Rory!"

"Who was that?" Colleen asked.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck "Just some kid that lived in Stars Hollow."

"Oh.." Colleen replied "Well, we'd better get going or we will miss the movie."

"Gee, that was a great idea." Lorelai replied when Rory came back to the jeep. "Saved us all kinds of time." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Let's just go." Rory snapped.

"Nothing would be better." Lorelai agreed as she started the engine.

When they finally got home, Rory quickly took off her jacket and headed towards her room. Lorelai took off in the opposite direction towards her. Rory was feeling completely overwhelmed. What were the chances of them moving into a town close to Luke? Her mom was right, Lorelai's past always came back to haunt her. That's why she wasn't going to tell Lorelai about seeing Luke. They had went this long without bumping in to each other, maybe they never would. Besides if Rory did tell Lorelai she'd insist they pack up and move again, and Rory didn't want that. Lorelai was washed up and ready for bed, when she finally caved and decided she'd better say good night to her daughter. Lorelai sighed and walked into Rory's room.

"Hey." Lorelai began. "Remember how we said our number one rule around here would be that we never go to bed angry at each other?"

"Kind of." Rory replied. "We've never really been angry at each other."

"Yeah.. I know." Lorelai said sitting down on the bed. "And really I'm not angry with you now, although you have plenty of reasons to be angry with me... but the point is, I'd feel terrible if I just went on to bed and didn't even tell you good night."

Rory smiled. "I'd feel terrible too."

"So... Good night." Lorelai replied.

"Good night." Rory repeated.

Lorelai reached over and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too. Don't worry about it Mom. It'll all feel better in the morning."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks kiddo."


	14. Not This Time

"Luke, is something bothering you?" Colleen asked during the quite ride home after the movie.

Luke didn't respond, in fact it was like he never even heard her. He continued to drive as if he was the only one even in the truck.

"Luke?"

"Huh?" he replied.

"What is wrong?" Colleen pressed.

Luke glanced over at Colleen. "Nothing." He replied.

"That's not true. You've not said 3 words all night long. You barely paid any attention to the movie, you didn't eat any pop corn."

"I just have some things on my mind." Luke said discretely.

"Want to talk about it?" Colleen asked.

Luke sighed. "Not really. It's just some personal issues."

"What happened to telling me everything? Holding back no secrets? Colleen asked.

"I can't talk to you about this." Luke snapped.

"Okay." Colleen quickly replied.

Great, now Luke felt like an asshole. "Colleen... I'm sorry." Luke said his voice loosening.

They pulled into Luke's driveway and they both got out.

"You want to come in?" Luke asked.

Colleen smiled and walked inside, hoping the rest of the evening would be better.

"Luke, there's something I need to tell you." Colleen began as she sat down.

"Okay..." Luke replied. "Shoot."

"You..." she paused. "You are the most amazing man I've ever met."

Luke smiled, but felt even more rotten now for what he had said back in the truck.

"I've never met anyone like you." Colleen smiled. "And for the first time in a long time I've found someone I want to spend my time with... Luke I know it's sudden, but it's also certain.." She took a deep breath ... "I love you."

Luke's heart dropped... his mind went blank. He wanted to say it back to her, he should say it back to her, any other day before today he would have said it back to her, but now he couldn't.

She sat there, hoping for a positive response. All she saw was his mind wondering.

"I understand if you don't feel the same." She said, trying to break the silence.

Luke glanced up at her, "Colleen, I do care for you... a lot." Luke looked down. "But I don't know if I love you. Or if I ever will."

Colleen tried to hide the hurt that she was feeling inside. "What do you mean if you ever will?" Colleen asked trying to hold back tears.

"It's not easy for me to fall in love. And I don't know if I'm over ..."

"Lorelai?" Colleen replied jealously. "So, that's it? I'm not good enough."

"Colleen I didn't say that."

"I don't get it Luke. I've gave you more than she ever did. I've been there for you, and believed in you and I truly loved you."

"It's not that. You've been wonderful I can't say that you haven't."

"Then why... why can't you ever love me? She's gone, she's not here, who else is there?" Colleen asked standing up.

"There isn't anyone else." Luke replied becoming annoyed with the whole situation.

"This is so bizarre I'm competing with a woman who is 5,000 miles away and doesn't give two shits about you. And she's winning!"

"She isn't winning!" Luke yelped. "And she's not 5,000 miles away... she's in the next town."

Colleen shot back... "She's where?"

"That was her kid tonight in the gas station." Luke finally admitted.

Colleen's eyes had become red from holding back tears, and finally she let them fall. Luke rubbed his face and moaned.

"She's been here the whole time." Luke replied. "I didn't know it."

"And you're still in love with her." Colleen remarked. "Well... I guess I see where this is headed." Colleen grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Colleen... don't." Luke begged. "Please, let's just take this one step at a time."

"What's there to take?" Colleen asked. "She's here, you love her. I'm out. Usually, I avoid looking like an idiot and telling someone I love them, but with you Luke Danes I thought it was different... my mistake."

"Colleen, please..."

Colleen walked on out the door and gently shut it behind her. Luke could have went after her, he could have followed her outside and proclaimed his love for her right there on the front lawn but he let her go.


	15. Oh, But No

"So Rory... I was thinking."

"Always a good sign." Rory replied.

Lorelai ignored the remark. "Why don't we go on vacation this summer?"

"A vacation?" Rory asked. "Continue."

"Somewhere we've never been before you know?"

"Like, Paris?" Rory let her eyes sparkle a bit.

"Well, not quite ... I was thinking somewhere in the US."

"Hawaii then." Rory said with a little disappointment.

"Actually, somewhere with the centennial US."

Rory sighed.

"Hey, a vacation is a vacation is a vacation." Lorelai replied trying to make her see the brighter side. "I'll just be happy to be spending time with you." Lorelai smiled.

Now Rory felt bad. "You're right." Rory smiled in return. "Anywhere can be an adventure."

"Right. So you can be thinking about it, and we'll decide on final plans once school is out."

The phone ring, and Rory had a good hunch on who it was. She took off to answer it.

"Hi Calvin." Rory said happily as she answered the phone, and then walked back into her room for some privacy.

Lorelai smiled, it was cute to see how Rory reacted around a boy. Sad however that she had better luck with the guys than Lorelai did. Lorelai looked at her watch is 7:30 on a Friday night and she was sitting at home. What ever happened to the fun energetic Lorelai. Oh yeah, she grew up back when the strip turned pink. Lorelai hadn't had fun in years, and for a brief moment she really began to miss Luke. At least he was good company, and she had somewhere to go, and someone to see of the evenings. Lorelai sighed, finding she had depressed herself. She grabbed her purse and decided to take a drive around town and see what was going on. Anything was better than sitting at home all evening while Rory talked to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Ror... I'm going out for a bit okay." Lorelai called through the door. "I'll be home soon."

Rory shook her head to let Lorelai knew she understood and continued talking to Calvin as if nothing had ever distracted her from it. Lorelai walked outside and immediately noticed how bright the stars were. "Maybe it'll be my lucky nigh." she whispered.

She hopped in her jeep and started driving without a destination, hoping she'd find something to brighten her evening. As she was heading around a sharp curve all she could see was bright lights. Lorelai was blinded, and couldn't see the road ahead, in a panic and not knowing what else to do she slammed on the breaks and guided the jeep off to the side of the road. Suddenly she heard a loud squeal followed by a crash. Lorelai quickly got out of her jeep and run over to the car.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai shouted as she saw the woman laying in the seat motionless. Lorelai grabbed her phone from her purse. "Yes, there's been an accident."

Luke poured another glass of whisky and turned up the radio. This was really unlike him, but tonight he didn't feel like himself. A few days ago, he told the woman of his dreams that he couldn't love her. He felt like such a fool, yet it was true, he couldn't love her. He was still in love with Lorelai, but Lorelai didn't want him. He felt so empty, so alone. Colleen hadn't called, or stopped by or anything, and honestly it only made Luke feel worse he wasn't given the chance to apologize. How could he live a life if he couldn't love anyone else, but couldn't have the one he loved? It didn't seem fair, it didn't seem possible. Luke let a tear fall down his cheek, and that was the first time he had cried in years.

"Why?" Luke asked himself "Why can't she just love me?"

"Ma'am we'll need you to come down to the station." The officer replied.

"What?... No.. I can't." Lorelai objected. "I have a daughter at home who is expecting me to be back soon and I can't be away all night."

"You can call your daughter from the station." the officer offered.

"I'm not leaving my kid home alone all night." Lorelai snapped.

"Look, I understand you're under a lot of stress right now. But you have to understand, we need you to answer some questions, and get all of this on file. Tell you what, why don't you drive home and get your daughter and then both of you can come down to the police station." Lorelai finally agreed. "Great, Officer Johnson here will follow behind you."

Lorelai too off in the direction of her house leaving behind the mess of red and blue lights. When she pulled up into the drive way she noticed every light in the house was off. It was only 9:30 Rory should still be going strong in her conversation with Calvin. Lorelai tried to hurry inside, as her mother instinct kicked in. She walked straight to Rory's room wasting no time. What she was a sleeping Rory laying peacefully on her bed. Lorelai sighed in relief, and wondered what it was exactly she was expecting to find. She gently shook Rory to wake her.

"Hey..." Lorelai smiled, trying not to panic Rory immediately.

"Hey." Rory replied.

"I need you to do me a big favor."

"What's that?" Rory asked sleepily.

"Get some clothes on and go to the police station with me."

"What?" Rory asked sitting up in bed.

"I saw a wreck tonight." Lorelai began calmly. "The lady was hurt pretty bad. They had to fly her out to a hospital. They want me to come down to the police station but I told them I had a daughter at home, so they said you could come down too."

Rory rubbed her eyes she didn't really feel like going down to a police station. In fact Rory was fed up with all the drama that followed her and Lorelai around. For once she'd like to have a normal life. Rory grunted and squirmed off her bed to put on some jeans.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai replied, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault." Rory answered. "This is just life."

"It shouldn't take too long. There isn't much that could be said." Lorelai stated.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation Ms. Gilmore." The sheriff replied.

"You're welcome." Lorelai replied standing with her arm around a worn out Rory.

They headed out of the police station.

"There isn't that much that could be said." Rory mocked as he head lay limp on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Well I didn't count on them asking me to tell the same story over 300 times." Lorelai remarked.

"I just want to go to bed." Rory groaned.

Lorelia sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie."

By the time the two arrived home it was nearly 1:00 am. Rory didn't even bother taking off her street clothes, she fell right into bed. Lorelai, who didn't feel like climbing the stairs, or being alone at the moment fell down on the bed beside her.


	16. Patients, It's All About Patients

When the alarm clock went off the next morning Lorelai was no where ready to get out of bed. She looked over to see a still sleeping Rory as well. She reached over and turned the clock off. Rory groaned.

"Why did you set the alarm clock for 7:00 am?" Lorelai asked her voice still drowsy.

"I planned on going to a book fair today." Rory replied turning over in the bed. "But that was before you kept me out all night."

Lorelai sighed. "Sorry... again."

"It's okay... let's just go back to sleep."

They dozed back off for a little while and then the phone began ringing. Lorelai grouched as she got up to answer it.

"Hello?" an annoyed voice answered.

"Hi. Ms. Gilmore?"

"Yes."

"This is Tracy Atkins from the Holderby Hospital."

"Uh- huh?..." Lorelai replied, more concerned now.

"The woman who ran off the road last night would like to see you. She want's to apologize."

"Oh?" Lorelai replied, no confused. "Is she okay?"

"Oh yes, she'll be fine." Tracy replied.

"Okay... well um... sure I guess I could come by for a few minutes." Lorelai answered.

"Alright. Thank you Ms. Gilmore. She's in room 321."

"Thank you." Lorelai hung up the phone.

Lorelai walked upstairs and took a shower, by the time she came back down to the kitchen Rory was out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked interestingly.

"To the hospital. The woman who ran off the road last night wants to see me." Lorelai replied pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh..." Rory replied with a yawn.

"You want to come along?"

"No... I think I'll catch up on some reading I've missed here lately." Rory said slowly standing from her seat.

"Well, okay. I should be home soon. Honest this time." Lorelai smiled.

"Alright." Rory giggled. "Bye mom."

"Bye sweets." Lorelai kissed Rory on the head and left the house.

Lorelai entered the hospital feeling a bit nervous. She was charmed that the lady cared enough to apologize for the evening before, but Lorelai had just never been a big fan of hospitals. She walked around til she finally found room 321. She knocked on the door.

"Come on." a female voice replied.

Lorelai slowly opened the door. "Hello..." Lorelai began. "I'm Lorelai."

"Come in, come in." the lady replied. "Please have a seat."

Lorelai cautiously walked over to the chair and sat down. The lady had many scraps a bruises. Lorelai felt very sorry for her.

"How are you?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I'll be okay." The lady replied.

"I'm glad you stopped by. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for causing you so much trouble and aggravation last night."

"Oh... Don't worry about it." Lorelai quickly replied.

"It's just, I've been through a lot here lately." The woman's voice saddened. "My boyfriend and I weren't as close as what I thought we were. I told him I loved him, but he said he couldn't say it back to me and didn't know if he ever could. Said he was still in love with another woman."

"Oh... that's terrible." Lorelai replied, feeling compassion for the lady.

"So I admit I've been out drinking some, and driving recklessly. I shouldn't have been speeding around that curve. I could have hit you. You could have gotten hurt, or worse... killed."

Lorelai reached out and grabbed the lady's hand. She felt horrible for being so selfish about her own life and her own feelings. She never once thought about how this must have been on this poor woman.

"If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know." Lorelia smiled.

"Well, I could use a visitor for the next couple days while I'm here." the lady replied.

"Sure... I can stop by again tomorrow if you'd like." Lorelai replied.

"Would you?... That would be so nice."

"Of course." Lorelai looked down that patient sheet and read the name. "I'll see you tomorrow Colleen."

Lorelai turned and walked out of the hospital room feeling like she was about to stumble upon a new friendship.


	17. Quit Running

"I kind of feel bad too." Rory replied after hearing the hospital story. "And that stuff about her boyfriend, that had to have been so hurtful."

"Yeah, I can imagine it was." Lorelai answered.

"How could he just tell her he was still in love with another woman?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai replied as her voice trailed off. "Some guys are just jerks."

"Maybe I'll go with you to see her tomorrow." Rory added.

Lorelai didn't respond she was in deep thought about Luke and how she had so carelessly discarded him.

"Mom... Mom!"

Lorelai jerked "What?"

"Did you hear me?" Rory asked.

"Yeah..." Lorelai replied as she stood up from the sofa and headed up stairs.

Rory watched her mother's awkward actions and knew something was definitely on her mind. The next morning the girls headed to the hospital to visit with Colleen. Neither one of them knew the day that laid ahead.

"Okay so we have extra coffee, and donuts... you brought her a copy of time magazine... and I have a copy of the new Missy Elliot Cd for her. What more could she possibly need?" Lorelai asked.

"Well considering she's in a hospital, medical attention." Rory replied.

"Haha." Lorelai replied as the elevator door opened and they walked towards Colleen's room.

Lorelai knocked on the door just as the day before.

"Come in." the familiar voice replied.

"Hey, Colleen." Lorelai smiled.

"Hey, Lorelai." Colleen replied with a new cheerfulness in her voice.

"I brought my daughter Rory." Lorelai pulled Rory up in front her. Rory's heat dropped and hit the floor as her eyes met the woman laying in the bed. Rory immediately recognized her from the gas station a couple weeks ago.

"Come on kid." Lorelai gouged. "Say hi."

Rory quickly turned and left the room hoping Colleen didn't get as good of a look at her. Luckily, where the room was dark, and Colleen was still a little woozy from some medication she didn't remember Rory from the gas station.

"Oh... my." Colleen giggled. "I must have frightened her."

"Wow... she's usually not like that." Lorelai said in astoundment. "It was her idea to come along with me today."

"Oh, she's a child. They do strange things." Colleen replied. "I'm sure she just got nervous."

"Perhaps I should go check on her." Lorelai said walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

Lorelai walked a few feet down the hall and found Rory sitting in a waiting room breathing heavy and looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Rory, honey... what's wrong?" Lorelai asked as she sat down beside her daughter.

Rory couldn't answer. How was she supposed to tell her mother she had seen that woman with Luke that it was Luke's new girlfriend?

"Sweetie?" Lorelai continued, more concerned now.

"Lorelai?" a voice asked from a few feet away.

Lorelai looked up and complete shock filled her body.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

Lorelai didn't know what to say, her body froze. "I ... I..."

"Are you or Rory one hurt?" Luke asked concerned.

"No..." she finally replied. "What are you doing here?" She spat out.

"I came to see someone."

"So did I." Lorelai replied.

Rory sat there waiting for it all to explode, she braced herself for what would be the biggest blow up known to man. Oh god, why did the drama always follow them?

"Are you?... Do you, live around here?" Lorelai asked trying to piece together what was going on.

"Uh... yeah I live in Laidley." Luke replied glancing over at Rory. _She hasn't told Lorelai about me._ Luke thought to himself.

"Holy shit." Lorelai said under her breath. "What are the chances?"

"So... who are you here to see?" Luke asked trying to change the conversation topic.

"Some lady that ran me off the road a couple nights ago." Lorelai replied.

Rory squinted her eyes. _Oh, no... here it comes. _

Luke paused. "What's her name?"

"Colleen..." Lorelai replied. "I don't know remember her last name."

Luke felt a cold chill go directly through his body. He swallowed heavy and rubbed the back of his neck.

Lorelai who was still in a complete daze of what was going on noticed the nervousness in Luke.

"Who are you here to see?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." Luke stammered. "A buddy of mine. He got hurt in a mining accident."

Rory sighed a deep sigh of relief, Luke was covering. Lorelai however wasn't buying the act. She knew Luke too well, he hated hospitals... hated them with a passion. He wouldn't have came to one unless it was someone he cared about.

"Oh my god." Lorelai replied. "You're hear to see Colleen."

Luke's mouth dropped. How the hell did she figure that out?

"Oh my god!" Lorelai repeated her voice raising. "You're the jerk boyfriend!"

"What?" Luke asked.

Lorelai turned around and looked at Rory who was wishing she was anywhere else but here. Lorelia noticed she was being far to quite and didn't seem surprised at all to suddenly see Luke.

"Rory..." Lorelai began. "Why did you leave the room earlier?" Lorelai looked directly into Rory's eyes, making it impossible for Rory to not spill the beans.

"I knew she was Luke's girlfriend." Rory replied, her head hanging low.

"How did you know something like that?" Lorelai quickly asked.

"I saw her at the gas station with Luke a couple weeks ago. When we came back from the funeral." Rory felt awful.

"You saw Luke?" Lorelai replied. "And you didn't tell me?" she sounded hurt and upset.

"I figured you wouldn't want to know." Rory replied feeling tears starting to whelm in her eyes.

"Rory..." Lorelai replied softly. She felt so betrayed.

Luke had stood there the whole time not knowing what to say or what to do. He wished he could have said something, anything to take some of the focus away from Rory. Lorelai stood up ...

"Lorelai, I ..."

"Don't..." Lorelai replied.

"Please, don't be mad at her." Luke added.

"Come on Rory." Lorelai said trying to keep everything together. "We should go."

Rory stood up and walked towards her mom. She looked at Luke who was feeling just as miserable and upset as she was. _Please Luke, do something. _Rory wished.

"Lorelai... can we just go somewhere and talk?" Luke asked stepping up beside her.

"There's nothing to say."Lorelia said stepping around him. "You should go see your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Luke shot back. He surprised himself on that one.

"She needs you Luke." Lorelai said letting a tear fall. "You should go be with her."

Luke protested. "Lorelai, I _still_ love you."

Lorelai stopped. She still loved Luke as well but she was far to stubborn to admit that.

"I don't know why you dumped me." He began. "But please... let's just go talk."

"What about Colleen?" Lorelai asked.

"She doesn't even know I'm here and she doesn't have to." Luke replied.

"I think I'll head down to the gift shop." Rory replied, finding her a whole to escape through.

Lorelai and Luke walked outside to a rest area full of tables and benches. Luke took a deep breath, this time, she wasn't going to get away.


	18. Real Emotions

Lorelai was coming to terms with everything going on around her. Luke was here, Colleen was his girlfriend, now she could calm her self down some. Luke however opened a whole new chapter or mixed emotions. He didn't know what he would say, but he had to say something.

"Lorelai..." Luke began "These past 6 months have been life changing for me. I moved towns, I changed jobs, I've met all kinds of new people. I left everything behind. I told myself it was for the best I told myself I was happy. But the truth is, I didn't feel anything until the night I saw Rory at that gas station ... When I found out you was close by, all I could do was think about seeing you. Of course I didn't picture it to be as dramatic as it was, but nevertheless I am so glad to see you."

Lorelai sighed. She wasn't going to give in, she had to stand strong.

Luke continued. "Like I said before, I don't know why you dumped me you said it was over Chris's death, but it's not. You know I didn't kill him on purpose Lorelai... I know you know that. Honestly I think you're afraid of commitment and falling in love with someone, but I've got news for you Lorelai Gilmore, you've fallen in love. What do I have to do to make you accept that?"

_I have never heard him speak like that._ Lorelai thought to herself. _That is amazing._

Lorelai looked down and then back up at Luke. "We can't forget everything Luke. Look at us... we're both in different towns, Stars Hollow is miles and miles away. And there's Colleen... and then there's Sookie..." Lorelai's voice dropped after the last part.

"Sookie?" Luke replied. "How does Sookie come in to this?"

"Her and Jackson died a couple weeks ago in a car accident. We drove back to Stars Hollow for the funeral."

"And then that's the night I saw Rory." Luke added. "Lorelai I had no idea Sookie and Jackson passed away." Luke's heart was just aching too much.

Lorelai's heart was aching too, every moment was becoming harder and harder to get through. Finally Lorelai got up to leave. "I figured you didn't...since I didn't see you at the funeral."

"Wait." Luke stopped her. "Did we solve anything?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll talk again." Lorelai replied solemnly "I need time to think."

Luke understood, some thinking time wouldn't be so bad for himself either. Luke offered to walk with Lorelai to find Rory, but she refused the offer. When Lorelai finally found Rory they both headed off to the parking lot.

"So..." Rory asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Rory." Lorelai replied looking straight ahead.

Ouch... That was a little harsh. Rory guessed that Lorelai was upset over her keeping Luke a secret. How could Rory blame her for feeling somewhat betrayed. She just hoped it would pass soon. When they got home Lorelai walked outside on the porch and sat in a chair. Rory knew it was best to leave her alone she would come to Rory if she wanted.

_What am I doing? _Lorelai thought._ I moved here to get my life together and now everything is still falling apart. Luke's right... I know he didn't kill Chris on purpose... I know he didn't. Why did I lie like that? How could I ever accuse Luke of being a murder. I still love him... just as much as I ever did and he knows it. God... why does he have to know it? _

After several minutes of thinking things over Lorelai reached a conclusion. She walked inside and found Rory sitting in her room reading.

"Rory... I'm not mad at you." Lorelai began inviting herself in. "I understand you was trying to protect me."

"You had already been through so much, I figured the last thing you needed was to see Luke or know that he was close by."

"That's a sweet thought hun, but you should have figured we'd bump into each other sooner or later." Lorelai smiled.

"I figured it would be better to ride it out instead of blow it up." Rory replied.

Lorelai sat down beside her. "I know I've made life harder on us."

"Mom..." Rory replied.

"You don't have to say anything Rory... I know I have. And I know that drama seems to follow us wherever we go, even now we thought everything would cool down for a while and then Luke shows up out of the blue."

"I admit there's a lot of drama." Rory agreed. "But I don't think you've messed anything up. You've been the best mother I could ever ask for."

"Aw." Lorelai smile and took her hand down the back of Rory's head. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Rory smiled.

"Don't worry." Lorelai confirmed. "It's all going to get better soon."

As the Gilmore girls settled in for the night, Colleen stared out the dark window. She was alone and was convinced Lorelai wasn't coming back. She picked up the time magazine Lorelai had dropped off earlier. When she saw the Connecticut address on the old magazine she had a pretty good guess on why Rory ran out, and Lorelai didn't come back.

"Life's not worth the living." Colleen sobbed.


	19. She's Gone

"How did you find me?" Lorelai asked looking up at Luke.

"I searched all the coffee houses in this town and the next." Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled. "Well I am predictable."

"No you're not." Luke replied. "Far from it."

Lorelai looked down at her coffee. "It's not as good as yours you know." She said.

"Thanks." Luke smiled. "Look... Lorelai, about the other day..."

"I've thought about it." Lorelai interrupted. "I've made up my mind."

Luke paused. "You have?" _Oh god, she's going to move away again. _Luke sat down in front of her ready for the worst.

"Everything I've done since Chris died has lead to more and more problems. Obviously my way isn't working. I thought I could take control and handle things, but I can't. So let's try your way."

"My way?" Luke repeated. Lorelai shook her head. "You mean..." Luke smiled it was the first real happiness he had felt in so long. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Lorelai replied. "I do love you Luke Danes. I am afraid of it, but I know I'll never overcome it."

"You don't have to be afraid." Luke gently replied.

"Well Colleen, as long as you promise to not over do it, you're free to go home." the doctor replied.

"I promise." Colleen smiled.

"Alright then. Come back by in a few weeks and let me check up on you."

"You got it." Colleen replied.

_You wont have to worry about me doc. _Colleen thought to herself as she left the hospital. She made it to her destination within a few short minutes she called Luke's and got no answer, but did receive his voice mail oh well, that would just have to do.

"Luke... it's me... Colleen. I know Lorelai is back. I can't stand the thought of being rejected so horribly.." Colleen's calm voice turned to sobbing. "I love you Luke Danes..." POW!

"Marry me Lorelai..." Luke said reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out the engagement ring he gave to her on Christmas, the same one she gave back to him 3 weeks later.

"Did you have this planned?" Lorelai asked stunned to see the ring.

"No..." he replied. "I've carried it with me every day since I left Stars Hollow. It's the only part of you I had to hold on to."

"Luke if you cared so much, why did you leave?" Lorelai asked.

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of being around you and not being able to have you."

Lorelai sniffled. "Yes Luke... I will marry you."

The two leaned over across the table and kissed. Wow Lorelai had missed that kiss. Luke slid the ring onto her finger.

"Don't take it off this time." Luke smiled.

"I never will." Lorelai grinned.

Luke and Lorelai left the coffee shop, Luke was feeling like a brand new man, and Lorelai was feeling like her luck had finally turned around. Finally an end to the drama. As they crossed the street, they were almost run over by a rushing ambulance and police car.

"What the hell!" Luke replied.

Lorelai gazed at the police car and ambulance... "Luke they're going towards my house."

Luke and Lorelai hurriedly got into Luke's truck and headed towards Lorelai's house.

"Oh god... please don't let it be Rory." Luke said as they drove.

"It can't be." Lorelai replied. "She isn't home... she went to the library."

When Lorelai's house came into view, sure enough that's where the chaos was happening.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai gasped. "What's going on."

They both ran towards her home fearing the absolute worst, suddenly a police officer stopped them.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can go in there."

"Are you crazy? This is my house!" Lorelai screamed. "What happened? Where's Rory!"

"This is your house?" the man asked.

"Did I stutter the first time?" Lorelai snapped.

"Come with me please." The man replied pulling her aside. Luke followed them. "Ma'am, do you know a Colleen Andrews?"

"Who?" Lorelai replied not recognizing who the officer was speaking about.

"Oh god." Luke replied. "What happened?"

"You know her sir?" the officer directed towards Luke.

"Oh that Colleen..." Lorelai replied.

"She broke into you house." The officer began. "A neighbor called 911 after claiming to hear a loud gunshot."

Lorelai's face stiffened.

"She's shot herself on your living room floor." the officer said sympathetically.


	20. There's No Place Like Home

After the police and coroner had removed the body from the living room, the head police man suggested Lorelai find her daughter and tell her what was going on before she found out another way. With that Lorelai headed off to the library in search of Rory. Luke stayed behind, devastated that colleen had took her own life.

"Do you know why Ms. Andrews would want to kill herself?" the officer asked Luke.

"No... not really." Luke replied. "But dear god, in Lorelai's house?" Luke squinted. "How did she know?"

"Know what?" the officer asked.

"Where Lorelai lived?" Luke replied.

"That's a good question." The officer answered.

"We dated for a while." Luke began... " Then she told me she loved me... I couldn't say it back to her, and I told her that I probably never could."

"So she may have done this out of disappointment because you didn't love her?"

"I ... I don't know." Luke replied. "She knew I still loved Lorelai... Is this some sick way of getting back at me?" Luke asked with his voice shaking.

"I don't know sir." The officer replied feeling sorry for the man. "All we know is a suicide was committed her today and looks like you're the reason why."

"Death follows me." Luke spoke softly. "Do you believe that's possible?" he asked the officer.

Lorelai finally caught up with Rory at the library, she tried to look calm as she approached her.

"Mom?" Rory asked looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... we should probably go outside." Lorelai said scratching her head. _Way to not frighten her Lorelai._ She thought to herself.

"Okay." Rory replied closing a book and standing up from the table. "What's up?"

"Colleen..." Lorelai paused... damn this was hard to say. "Colleen, was released from the hospital today ... but she didn't go home." Lorelai spoke indirectly.

"And?" Rory replied.

"Well...she went to our house."

"Our house?" Rory asked suddenly. "Why would she go there?"

"To kill herself..." Lorelai mumbled.

"WHAT?" Rory screeched.

"She killed herself in our house Rory." Lorelai said slowly and hard.

Rory looked away from her mother. "Should it really surprise us?" Rory replied. "Our life is an overdramatized thriller movie every day." Rory glanced down at her mother's hand and noticed the ring. "Mom?..." Rory gasped. "That's..." she pointed.

"I know..." Lorelai replied. I'm going to marry him.

"Colleen just killed herself in our house and you're going to marry Luke?"

"No... Luke asked me to marry him before Colleen killed herself." Lorelai quickly replied. "Rory we've got to try to have a normal life, I'm just as tired of all the drama as you are."

"I'm happy you want to marry Luke." Rory replied. "But doesn't it seem odd that Luke asked you to marry him then Dad dies, then Luke asks you to marry him then Colleen dies..."

"Rory stop!" Lorelai objected. "Just stop trying to make sense of all this... It doesn't make sense... it doesn't work... it doesn't add up. But I don't care."

"Mom... you cant just drop everything and .. "

"Rory... please... Let's just get through this, and then put it all behind us and go on with our lives."

"Okay..." Rory whispered.

When they arrived back home they both set their faces to stone determined to get through the whole ordeal as quickly as possible. Luke who had come to grips with what had happened, was sitting on the porch of Lorelai's house. Lorelai walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Luke replied. "Just... shocked."

"Luke, I can't go back in that house." Lorelai replied.

"I couldn't either." Luke answered. "I don't even know how I'm going to go back into mine."

"This place is not for us." Lorelai said. "I don't belong here... Rory, doesn't belong here."

"Let's go back to Stars Hollow." Luke interrupted.

"Back?" Lorelai replied. "Every time I go back to somewhere I end up regretting it. Back to Chris back to Mom and Dad."

"You won't regret going back to me, Lorelai. Besides, none of those places were your home. Stars Hollow is your home. It's the only place that's ever going to work out for you."

"You're right, those 6 years had to be the best... give or take a couple deaths."

Rory walked up on the porch after finally getting enough courage to do so.

"Hey, Rory..." Luke replied. "What do you say we all go home?"

Rory smiled. "I'd like that. I've missed Stars Hollow."

**END. **

**Yeah I know the ending kind of came out of no where... but honestly, I couldn't kill off anymore people or possibly add any more drama lol ... it's time I started a new fanfic story anyway. I hope you liked your sequel however, and I hope you continue to read my stories. Love you all, and thanks for all the support and great reviews. **


End file.
